Only For You
by MissMalfoyTheRavenclaw
Summary: Some people are worth getting in trouble for. - Collection of Dramione oneshots -
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking quietly out of Gryffindor Tower is easy enough. Making my way to the dungeons undetected however, is much more difficult. It's times like this that I wish I could get my hands on Harry's invisibility cloak, or perhaps steal a Prefect badge and pretend to be one of them. Of course, any Prefect with common knowledge that I may come across would call me out on my impersonation in a second. So seeing as both options are not viable, I'll just have to be very quiet and alert. The person I'm leaving to see will just have to wait a bit longer, as I'm sure they'll understand.

Walking slowly into the common room, I'm glad to find that the only other person present is fast asleep with a Charms book in their lap. A small smirk on my face, I begin to tip-toe over to the door. It creaks only slightly as I push it open, making my heart beat insanely loud and fast in my chest. With one last glance at the still-sleeping form in the chair across from me, the door is soon closed shut and I'm standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She's snoring away quite loudly, clearly unaware of the night-stalking student in front of her. A quick glance down the vast but empty hallway and I'm free to make the rest of my escape.

Quickly but silently, I continue my journey, nerves hightened with each turn around the castle that I make, afraid of what may greet me on the other side. Luckily for me, I already know where the Prefects like to spend the majority of their posts. Tonight, it is the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Prefects guarding the halls. Miss Prittle of Ravenclaw prefers scoping around each classroom in the hopes of finding naughty students to berate, and Mr. Thomaston of Slytherin enjoys slacking off closest to the windows overlooking the Quidditch pitch. With both those facts in mind, my path to the dungeons continues with careful avoidance of either direction my feet could bring me to trouble in.

Not much longer after turning the last corner towards the Slytherin common room area, my nerves are much calmer and my heartbeat has slowed tremendously. Unfortunately, this overall feeling of relief ends rather quickly at the feeling of someone's long arms wrapping around my waist. A small sqeak escapes my throat, but my mouth is quickly covered from behind. Looking down at the hand, I just barely notice the gleaming sight of a green emerald on a silver ring. A smile reaches my lips from under the warm touch.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack", I whisper, turning to face my white-blonde haired counterpart. The smirk on his face is signature, and it always makes me melt a little on the inside.

"So sorry, love. What ever could you possibly be so nervous about?" he questioned quietly, faint sarcasm hinted in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know... A Prefect? A Professor? One of your slithery Housemates?" I suggest, watching as humor begins to sparkle in his eyes. He moves a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiles.

"You know I would never allow you to get in trouble because of me, Granger", he assures, and I only slightly believe this given the very real danger of being exposed in that exact moment. However, I decide an argument isn't needed.

"Similarly, you know I would never sneak out of my dormitory late at night for any other reason than this. I'll only ever do it for you", I confessed, remembering just how unlike myself I can be when it comes to Draco Malfoy.

"And for that, I am forever grateful"

His hand reaches up yet again, this time to pull my face closer to his. As our lips gently touch and sparks fly instantly, my stomach performs a few not-so-tiny flips. Pulling away, he stares into my eyes, gray meeting brown.

"What do you say we find somewhere a little more private?" he suggests, and I don't even have to respond. The smile on my face and the tug of his hand are answer enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget pride, forget intelligence, forget common sense. When it comes to Draco Malfoy, I no longer possess any of those attributes. I used to hold myself to a higher standard than giving in to my tempations, but now I fear that I have no self-control left. The cocky Slytherin stole it from me, among many things. Ever since we began our secretive affair sometime during the Spring of fifth year, he's been invading my thoughts and making it almost impossible to spend much time with my friends. All I want to do when I'm around them is scream "I've been sleeping with Malfoy!"

For the obvious reasons, I cannot do that. I know that Ginny more than anyone senses that there is something very different about me, but whenever she asks if I'm doing alright, I have to lie. Tell her I haven't been feeling well, make her think I'm stressed about a difficult class, falsely explain a situation at home that's bothering me... anything and everything I can think of to keep her suspicions at bay. Harry and Ron don't seem to recognize how closed off I've become, but the fact that Ron has brought it upon himself to be flirty with me every now and then makes me sick. Not because of some vain reason, but because I know deep down inside that I'm already spoken for on some level.

Even though Draco and I have never called what we have a relationship or referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, I still know that he's all I want. And damn him if he doesn't feel the same! The constant thoughts of him and our secret meetings drive me crazy, so if he isn't experiencing the same dilemma, it simply isn't fair. Oh I know that I could easily stop all this and feel sane again just by telling him to bugger off, but I can't bring myself to do it. Every time I get close, my throat seemingly swells closed and I melt into his smoldering gray eyes. Lips too soft and passionate to push away, arms too strong around my waist to break free, sex too mind-blowing to go abstinent. It's a never-ending battle between my heart and my head, my ego and my lust. Damn him. Damn him straight to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

For what had to be the twentieth time in the past week, Hermione again found herself in the hospital wing. Not for her own needs, but for Draco. The previous Thursday, Ron and Harry had found out about her and Draco's hidden relationship. Needless to say, Ron did not take it well and hexed Draco clear across the hallway, causing the blonde's body to violently slam into the ground. Once he arrived to Madam Pomfrey's care, it was revealed that he suffered a broken wrist and a couple cracked ribs. Not to mention, a pounding headache that lasted for a good two hours afterward. Seeing as it's fairly easy for a witch or wizard to mend broken bones, Draco's injuries were quickly healed. However, his body remained sore, and so he'd been in the infirmary ever since.

Entering the wing just after the end of her classes, Hermione could see that Draco was asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but not seeing him as often as she usually did made her miss him intensely. Approaching his bedside, she came very close to screaming at the top of her lungs when Draco greeted her.

"You git, I thought you were asleep", she admitted, although even she coul hear the humor behind her voice.

"I was, but then I woke up and just didn't bother opening my eyes again", he responded, signature smirk plastered perfectly onto his face. Giving him a smile of her own, Hermione moved to gently swipe away a bit of his platinum hair from his forehead. Warm to the touch, she nearly didn't move away as her hands felt freezing. Draco didn't fail to notice.

"Why are you so cold?" he wondered, taking her same hand into his and rubbing soft circles into the back of it. She could feel her heart flutter oh so lightly at the sensation.

"The weather has dropped quite a bit since you've been here. It's almost as though your absence has made winter come early", she chuckled, watching as he switched up her hands so as to warm the other that had been resting on the sheets beside him. It was quiet between them for some time, which made Hermione start to think once again about how exactly Draco had ended up where he was.

"I will never forgive him for this", she spoke up, eyes fixed to Draco's hand still holding hers. He didn't even have to ask to know who she was referring to.

"Yes you will. He's one of your best friends, Hermione", he softly reminded her, waiting for when she would look up at him again. When she did, a not so subtle sadness resided in them.

"I know he is... But what he's done is far from acceptable", she huffed, unsure of the possible response from her once-secret boyfriend.

"Well I'm inclined to agree. However, even I have to admit that he only did so because he cares about you. We all know I've wronged the three of you many times in the past, so it's only natural he'd be defensive", Draco admitted, watching as the beauty in front of him shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"You amaze me sometimes with just how much you've changed", she half-smiled, staring clear into the blonde's smoky eyes. The smile he returned held something hinting at mischief.

"Is this what you do when proven wrong, pay people compliments?" he wondered only half jokingly. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"I suppose so. And I also suppose that Ron did have somewhat of an excuse; although I would've preferred he not use magic against you"

"We _are_ in a magical school, love", Draco gently reminded her, moving a brown curl behind her ear and reaching to place a small but sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, and you are very persistant in being sarcastic with me", she giggled once again.

"Isn't that why you love me, though?"

"Among many reasons", Hermione assured, and with one last kiss to his lips, she stood.

"You realize that once you leave here, that means we'll have to talk with Ron and Harry at some point?" she questioned.

"Of course. For now though, I'd like to keep my head, if you don't mind", Draco joked, although they both understood more physical harm may just be in the near future. A small smile playing at her lips, Hermione nodded once and made to be on her way. Just before walking out of the infirmary, she took a final glance back at the Slytherin she loved more than anything. Despite the smiles on their faces, they both knew the upcoming transition from secret lovers to public drama was not going to be easy. However, Hermione knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would be worth it.

 **~ I hope you all enjoyed this one! I think it's one of my favorites so far. By the way, none of these are in any particular order, time frame, or story line. They are all pretty much completely random one-shots, all focused around Dramione. So if you have a plot you'd like to see written, please feel free to let me know and I'll work something out! Until then, please leave a review, favorite, what have you. Thank you for reading (: ~**


End file.
